utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Glutamine
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 3 sierpnia 2014 r. Glutamine (ぐるたみん) jest utaite, który śpiewa z pasją, często krzyczy w swoich coverach. Jest znany z tego, że zapomina tekst piosenki, gdy śpiewa i mruczy coś pod nosem. Ma też tendencje do krzyczenia pomiędzy sekcjami tekstu. Może również szybko zmienić emocje głosem, od zabawnego i skocznego do gładkiego, seksownego i krzyczącego co widać w jego coverze "Matryoshka" . Jego najpopularniejszym coverem jest "only my religun" , które w maju 2014 r. uzyskało ponad 7 mln wyświetleń. Współpraca i projekty #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Wydany 16 marca 2011 r.) #Ikemen Voice Paradise 3 (Wydany 15 czerwca 2011 r.) #colorful parade (Wydany 13 sierpnia 2011 r.) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 5 (Wydany 7 września 2011 r.) #Two-You (Wydany 10 listopada 2011 r.) #HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Wydany 31 grudnia 2011 r.) #under lights (Wydany 31 grudnia 2011 r.) #Colorful Mic (Wydany 31 grudnia 2011 r.) #Chizu no Arika / Watashi no Ikiru Imi (Daisy x Daisy Album) (Wydany 21 marca 2012 r.) #Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Wydany 2 maja 2012 r.) #Laught Life (Wydany 19 maja 2012 r.) #endless resist (Wydany 11 sierpnia 2012 r.) #Osamuraisan Collection Vol.3 ~Utahite Hikite ~(Wydany 11 sierpnia 2012 r.) #Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 6 (Wydany 15 sierpnia 2012 r.) #EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST (Wydany 1 maja 2013 r.) #Shoubu Zenya Ginpuu ~ Utaite ver. ~ (Wydany 7 sierpnia 2013 r.) #Gekkan eta Vol. 1 (Wydany 7 sierpnia 2013 r.) #Gekkan eta Vol. 2 (Wydany 7 sierpnia 2013 r.) #Gekkan eta Vol. 4 (Wydany 4 września 2013 r.) #Gekkan eta Vol. 7 (Wydany 6 listopada 2013 r.) #EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 2 (Wydany 18 września 2013 r.) #Ikemen Voice Paradise 6 (Wydany 2 października 2013 r.) #Gekkan eta Vol. 7 (Wydany 6 listopada 2013 r.) #Matsu Shita Shita Ue Ue ←→ AB (Wydany 4 grudnia 2013 r.) #Gekkan eta Vol. 10 (Wydany 4 grudnia 2013 r.) #EXIT TUNES ACADEMY BEST 3 (Wydany 1 stycznia 2014 r.) #YMM (Wydany 2 kwietnia 2014 r.) Lista coverowanych piosenek (2013.08.05) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.09.28) # "Twilight ∞ nighT" - ✽X'mas Edition✽- feat. Glutamine, Shamuon, Matsushita, eclair, nero, Kakichoco, Yuuto and Rishe (2013.12.25) # "Hoshiai" (2014.02.28) # "Knife" (2014.03.12) #"Rolling Survivor" (Original PV with Yuuyu) (2014.03.19) }} Komercyjnie wyróżnione prace #Answer" ( Wydane 24 stycznia 2011 r.) #Piosenka przewodnia z gry komputerowej Secret Game CODE:Revise #http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iy6PQSWyr-I"glow" (Wydany 2 czerwca 2012 r.) # Otwarcie serialu telewizyjnego Azora no Tamago. Dyskografia Galeria Header-bg2.png Header-bg1.png Glutaminerinne.jpg|Glutamine widziany w coverze "Rinne" Glutamineofficial.jpg Glutaminelogo.jpg|Logo Glutamine z jego pierwszego albumu " Gu" Gulu ta.jpg Knife by rahwia-d7a9zbr.jpg| Ilustracja do PV "Knife" Glutamine'a wykonana przez RAHWIA Tumblr mxsxdgRRHy1si5chpo1 1280.jpg| Glutamine 1st SOLO LIVE zilustrowane przez RAHWIA Ciekawostki #Mieszka w Tokio. #Nie lubi pomidorów. #Chce zostać Mistrzem Pokémon, a jego ulubiona wersja to Pokémon Platinum. #Jego pasją jest piłka nożna, dlatego między innymi gra w futsal. #Potrafi grać na pianinie. #Twierdzi, że urodził się 24 sierpnia 1909 roku (105 lat). #Chciałby pojechać do Barcelony oraz odwiedzić Disneyland w Ameryce. #Ma alergię na pyłki. #Jest pierwszym utaite, który zdobył tzw. Gold Disc (nagrodę na sprzedanie ponad 100 000 egzemplarzy) za album Gu~Sonna Fuinki de Utattemita~. Linki # Oficjalna Strona # Blog # Twitter # Mixi Community # Facebook Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Utaite